


pumpkin butter

by mihaly



Series: Schitt's Creek Drabbles [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly
Summary: David and Patrick make a stop on their road trip.





	pumpkin butter

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little drabble I wrote on tumblr for davidrosed who asked for something inspired by the song "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers. It's also proof I can indeed write short things.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you sure you don’t need a break? Because I’m willing–”

“Patrick, you drove for 8 hours yesterday. I’m fine.”

They were on their way to the Bay of Fundy, right off the coast of New Brunswick. It had been one of Patrick’s favorite family vacation destinations as a kid.  He remembered how much fun he had kayaking, hiking, and whale watching as a kid and those memories always warmed him. 

But the only way to get there was to drive.

They’d never been on a trip far outside Schitt’s Creek together and considering how far the nearest airport was and how expensive flights were out of it, flying anywhere wasn’t possible. They’d had mini-vacations to Elmdale, but being a stone’s throw from their home wasn’t much of a vacation. A road trip was the only option.

He had always enjoyed his family’s road trips to go camping in national parks. The feeling of the open road and the somewhat aimlessness of driving long distances made him appreciate the time he had with his family, even when his brothers were driving him insane. And then the final stop in the overwhelming beauty of nature made it all worth it.

So, Patrick knew it was a longshot to recommend a trip that was not only in nature but would require driving 3 days from their small town in Ontario to the Atlantic Ocean.

Except David said  _yes_.

Sure, there were a lot of parts of the trip that were going to be wildly different than Patrick’s family’s vacations - hotel accommodations, activities planned - but still. David said  _yes_.

They had just passed through Montreal and had returned to the countryside. The night in the city was wonderful, but Patrick truly loved the vastness of the country. They sped past the yellow fields of farms and the deep evergreen of the forests, the clear blue sky creating a perfect backdrop. 

Two days in the car had already tested their relationship in ways neither of them were prepared for, such as the choice of snacks from the gas station and if shoes could be off in the car. Spending all their time together wasn’t the problem; being cooped up in a Hyundai Sonata was.

The radio played softly between them as they drove in companionable silence.

Then, David took his hand off the wheel and pointed to a hand-painted sign off the side of the road.

“Oh, look,” he said.

The sign read, “AWARD-WINNING APPLE BUTTER - PEACH BUTTER - PUMPKIN BUTTER – 5 km”.

“Didn’t you say you love pumpkin butter?” David asked.

Patrick looked at him in quiet amazement. He had said that maybe seven months ago, right before Halloween as they carved pumpkins. It had been an aside, nothing he had gone on about. 

Yet David remembered. He was just full of surprises on this trip.

“I do,” he replied, still staring at David.

“Perfect,” David said. “That’ll be a good place to stretch and get some good Instagram pics. Just watch for where I’m supposed to turn.”

“Sounds good,” Patrick said softly.

Just when he thought it wasn’t possible to love David Rose more.

Without a word, Patrick reached across the center console and took David’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together, the warm metal of David’s rings bumping against Patrick’s wedding band.

David lifted their joined hands and tenderly kissed Patrick’s knuckles.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Their hands only separated once they arrived at the farm, and even then, nothing could ever keep them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me on tumblr @davidrosesfiance


End file.
